Townfall Village
Townfall Village is a small village in northwestern Kandarin . Townfall was once known to many as a striving city, but in the middle of the 4th Age , it was all but forgotten due to the Great Collapse. The once striving city became legend and soon after became myth, the knowledge of the city vanishing as time moved on. History In the year 1905 of the 4th Age , a town was settled in the Galarpos Mountains, west of the location now known as Eagles' Peak. A bridge was built over the White River connecting the area separated by the water. The White River was named after the first ruler of Townfall, Lord Aryn White. Reign of King Aryn White The elf, Lord Aryn White fled to Townfall, leading a large group of elves away from Tirannwn and the Iorwerth Clan. As Lord Aryn led the elves through Kandarin , he stumbled upon a cave in the side of the Galarpos Mountains that lead to the bottom of a large waterfall, rivalling that of Baxtorian Falls. The elves made their way up the mountain to find a small human settlement already beginning just north of the waterfall. The humans of Townfall welcomed the elves in with open arms having everything both groups would need, save the aspect of leadership. Noticing the lack of leadership within the human settlement, Lord Aryn took advantage of the weakness and stepped up, proclaiming him to be the King of Townfall, naming the city right then. Both the elves and the humans agreed to follow Lord Aryn without a second thought, a mistake unknown to them at that time. In the years following King White taking the throne of Townfall, the city began to grow and striving, more elves and humans migrating to the area from the outside. The waterfall to the south of Townfall was name Whitewater Falls and the river being named the White River as King White's ego began taking over. Statues and busts were created of the King, causing the townsfolk of Townfall to become uneasy as the stone could be used to build homes and walls for protection. In the year 1910 of the 4th Age, Castle Townfall was constructed in the middle of the city as King White felt "A King must have his own Castle." Due to this, the townsfolk rose up against the King, forcing him to step down from the throne and falling into a deep depression. Due to his depression, King White rushed to the southern edge of Townfall and cast himself off the cliff and into the waters of the White River below, never being seen again; his body never being found. Reign of King Ryen Layne After the unfortunate death of King White, The human, Lord Ryen Layne, King Aryn's advisor, took the throne through his renown within the city. King Layne took the throne in the winter months of the year 1911 of the 4th Age and began working to improve the city instantly. In the first months of his reign, King Layne made sure nobody went hungry or homeless, being a true savior to the townsfolk. The construction of major buildings began immediately after King Layne took the throne. A forge was built on the White River, using the cold Northern Sea waters to cool the metal. A church was constructed due east of Townfall Castle, dedicated to both Seren and Saradomin , the city's two major religions. The Townfall Cemetery and Catacombs were created just south of the church. To the north of Townfall Castle, a City Barracks was built, the training room on the first floor with bunks on the floor above. Townfall Pass, a pass reaching to the outlands through the mountains to the east, was built as well. These additions, and many more, became the true reason that King Layne was loved. It seemed as if everyone loved King Layne until one night in the summer of the year 1923 of the 4th Age. A man, Hildren Larn, showed up in Townfall in the middle of summer, disguised as a pilgrim looking for salvation from the hardships of the outlands. King Layne and the tonwsfolk immediately took Hildren into the city and gave him a home to sleep in. Just after Hildren arrived in Townfall, people began to disappear from their homes at night; accusations immediately falling on Hildren. One night, following three disappearances, the townsfolk raided Hildren's home and took him in the dead of night. The townsfolk took him to a nearby tree and began making a noose, placing it around the tree. Before the townsfolk had a chance to string Hildren up, King Layne appeared with the city guard, talking the townsfolk down from their accusations and Hildren was released. Shortly after the release of Hildren, King Layne began an investigation into the disappearances but to no avail. Nothing linked anyone to the crimes, save one detail. A bloody knife was found in the house of Hildren which caused the King to arrest him. Hildren was thrown in the dungeons of Castle Townfall as King Layne began constructing an actual jail for criminals to reside. Trading began with the outlands as the fish in the White River and the Northern Sea seemingly vanished from the waters. The animals in the Forest of Townfall disappeared as well. Trading with the outlands was highly lucrative for those in Townfall. The southern bridge over the White River became too crowded and a second bridge was built to the north. Most of the townsfolk transfered from fishing or hunting to trading as it made much more money, the animals in the forests and the fish in the seas returning but becoming unnoticed. The Downfall of Townfall In the year 1929 of the 4th Age, Goblin Marauders from the outlands ravaged the eastern side of the White River, demolishing buildings and killing everyone within. King Layne rushed to the aid of his people and led the city guard across the southern bridge to confront the goblins. The skirmishes with the goblins lasted many days but in the end, the goblins were pushed back into the outlands through the cave which King White had arrived. Tens of townsfolk were killed during the skirmishes along with tens of the city guard. King Layne rejoiced in their victory that night in the castle, the entire city in the celebration throughout the town. During the celebration, a dark mist drifted into the city from the Forest of Townfall to the west. The mist plagued the crops and livestock raised by the townsfolk and caused many to come down with a plague never before seen in these parts. About half of the people in the city came down with the plague and half of those died, including King Layne. A city in turmoil without a King became worse as Hildren Larn broke free from jail, unaffected by the plague and went into the caves beneath the city where he had kept the bodies of those he had abducted several years before. The plague continued, killing off half of the animals in the forest and half of the fish in the sea. Birds dropped out of the sky randomly, causing more sickness to spread. The earth began to shake as the mountains to the south began collapsing in on themselves, burying the southern half of the city under rock and earth, much of the cemetary being covered by the debris. The mountains rose from the ground once more, no doubt by the magic of Hildren, and began collapsing in on themselves once more, covering even more of the city. Due to this attack, half of the plague survivors were killed as they slept in their homes. Storms began in the sky, causing the river and sea waters to rise, flooding the whole of the city, leaving the roof of Castle Townfall as the only safe place in the whole of the city. Half of the survivors of the plague and rockslides drowning in the waters and being swept over the Whitewater Falls to the rocky waters below. The water turned back to normal as Hildren stood on the southern bridge, spouting out random nonsense. "Revenge has been exacted. The people who had persecuted me are now dead and the rest will soon follow. You can all run and hide, but the once King will rise again and Hildren Larn will remain! You stand no chance, mortals, for I have unleashed the worst beast known to Gielinor, the Dragon, Arkenth!" As he spoke those final words, Hildren vanished from the bridge in a puff of black smoke, the townsfolk shaking in fear as a loud dragon sounded in the distance, the wings being heard as it flew. The remaining townsfolk rushed to the eastern bank of the White River and fled, being picked off one by one by Arkenth. Merely twelve of the thousands of Townfall escaped from the remains and made it east to Kandarin. The year was 1932 of the 4th Age when Townfall was demolished and is now known as the Great Collapse. The once proud city that stood at a size rivalling Varrock but during the Great Collapse, fell to a size smaller than Lumbridge. Present Day Townfall Today, Townfall stands in pride. The Knights of Saradomin have left the Village to the villagefolk and it is doing just fine, save one detail. An avalanche fell from the Galarpos Mountains due to a torrential storm, blocking off Townfall Pass on the East side of the Mountains. The rain from the storm flooded the Pass, making it dangerous and forcing the villagefolk to close it down until the water could be drained and the rubble removed. The Rubble from Townfall Pass has been removed, but due to the rumbling of the land during the avalanche, ancient goblins from within the Pass awoke and began ravaging the village. The guards were enough to push it back, but the Townfallian Citizens had enough and called their mages to detach Townfall from the mainland, causing mountains to rise around the village, secluding it from the world as if it was never there. Entrances Northern Sea The North Side of Townfall connects with the Northern Sea but is highly difficult to approach by ship. Within the shallows of the water are giant boulders that fell when the Galarpos Mountains collapsed to destroy the southern half of Townfall. The Galarpos Mountains to the east blocks some visibility of Townfall and the shoreline, making it difficult to see the shore and the boulders making it impossible to land there. The sea currents are strong, pulling the water into the White River at speeds that no man or woman could swim against. Anyone caught in the water would be cast over the Whitewater Falls. Townfall Pass Deep in the side of the Galarpos Mountains resides Townfall Pass. Townfall Pass is lost in time as many rockslides from the Galarpos Mountain covered the entrance over the centuries. There is no true knowledge on where the entrance of Townfall Pass was, but it is assumed to be south of Eagles' Peak . Townfall Pass spans for miles through the mountains to the east. Due to the Great Collapse, the foundation of the Pass was weakened, making it perilous and highly dangerous. It is possible that creatures roam the caves, having found the area hospitable over the years. Myths of Townfall There are many rumors, unknown to most, about Townfall, primarily of the existance of the long lost city. Those who search for Townfall have never returned of have been heard from again. The Myths go as followed: *It is said that Hildren Larn was the lost King Aryn White while others say that he is a Mahjarrat of some sort. *Some say that Arkenth still flies the remains of Townfall in search of the twelve who made it out. *Many believe there is a cave under the water of Whitewater Falls where King Aryn White resides in solitude from the rest of the word. *It is believed that Hildren Larn died in Castle Townfall and still haunts the castle to this very day. *Many say that the last of the Icyene reside in Townfall, rebuilding the land and keeping Arkenth as a prisoner beneath the castle. Category:POC Category:Location Category:In-Character History Category:Kandarin Category:Custom Content